


Debased Under Siege

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria doesn't want to die a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debased Under Siege

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for any Classic episodes. Minor spoilers for Name of the Doctor, since I couldn't resist giving a certain someone a cameo.
> 
> Victoria and Jamie are both above the age of consent in wherever you are/wherever this story is set. Fades to black before anything too risque happens, but there is a bit of hanky-panky.
> 
> Half-hearted apology for the pun in the title.

Jamie and Victoria had been doing an awful lot of running, fighting, dodging, and hiding over the past twelve hours, so the Doctor instructed them to get some rest in the research center's barracks while he did something that neither of the could pronounce with the scientists on staff.

“Jamie?”

“Aye, lassie?”

“I cannot sleep.” Victoria pouted, and knit her eyebrows. “I've got this...nervous, almost hysteric energy.” 

“Do some jumping jacks, then, or run in place a bit,” he suggested before rolling over.

A sigh. Then: “Jamie?”

“Aye?” Jamie was growing the least bit frustrated with his young friend's interference with the first good lie-down he'd had in a full day.

“We've been in an awful lot of danger lately, you know. Cybermen, Ice Warriors—”

“--both,” he finished for her. The scientific outpost had had the poor luck to be caught between two opposing forces which they had managed to pit against one another; the Doctor was scheming up a way to deal with whichever one survived.

“And we might be killed at any moment, you know.” 

“Aye.” Jamie wasn't entirely sure, but he hoped Victoria would get around to her point sooner rather than later.

Another sigh. “I just thought I might like someone to hold me.”

“Is that all?” Jamie allowed himself a mental sigh of relief. He thought for a minute that he'd have to talk about feelings or something. “Come here, lassie,” he offered, rolling back over. Victoria happily leapt up and snuggled into his arms, her small frame curling up neatly under his limbs, head tucked beneath his chin. “Is that all, then?” he echoed.

“Well, if you wanted more...” she offered, looking up and into his eyes, hands on his muscular chest. 

“Victoria, I..” Jamie stammered as it became obvious to him what she had in mind (and obvious to her that it had become obvious to him, since that was definitely not his dirk). Then she kissed him. “I've never been with a girl before.”

“Neither have I,” Victoria said, straight-faced. 

They both laughed and kissed again as a young woman with dark hair and tanned skin walked past. “I could fix that for you,” she offered with a sly grin. They recognized her as Klara, one of the computer technicians on staff.

“Oh, close the door and go away!” Jamie called, and to Klara's credit, she did so. “Were you saying anything important?” he asked Victoria.

“No,” she replied, and those were the last words spoken for several minutes.

“D'ye have to wear such complicated undergarments?” Jamie bemoaned the clasps and knots separating him from the object of his affections.

“It isn't my fault that the Doctor set the coordinates for 1700 and wound up in 3700,” Victoria pointed out as she kicked off her last petticoat and helped Jamie's shirt up over his head. “Oh! Don't you dare!” she cried as Jamie, at the end of his patience, produced his dirk and sliced through her corset and a few other stray bits and bobs, leaving Victoria in just her garter belt and stockings. “That was my best corset, you knave!”

“I'll just have to make it up to you somehow,” Jamie offered gallantly as he tossed away the tatters. Victoria's only reply was to pull his smirking mouth down to her small breasts and moan.


End file.
